This invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly to a portable exercise device that allows those who travel, for example, to perform the same types of exercises that are usually accomplished at home or at a gym through the use of heavy weight sets or weight lifting machines.
A number of exercise devices are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,480 is directed to a portable exercise device that employs a single spring-loaded rope that requires significant rewind space and is subject to stretching. No provision is made for gauging the resistance against which the rope is pulled, and no one-way clutch is provided to release the rope for rewind. Moreover, dual side exercises such as bench presses are not possible with this device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,866 and 4,871,165 are directed to portable exercise devices that employ a brake to impart resistance. However, no dual side exercises such as bench presses are possible with these devices.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device that enables the user to perform bench presses, dead lifts, military presses, biceps curls, squat thrusts, shoulder shrugs, and calf raises, for example, the same as if the user had access to a basic set of free weights or a weight machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device in which the resistance is indicated to the user and may be easily adjusted to an effective weight sufficient for most experienced users.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device that is safe, as opposed to weight sets, which may trap the user under a heavy barbell.
These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a base having a flat central section on which the user may either stand, sit or lie and a strap housing on each side of the central section. The base comprises two sections joined by mating extrusions such that the base may be disassembled to provide greater portability. One of the strap housings contains a supply/takeup reel onto which left and right straps are wound and from which they are unwound during a workout by the user. The right strap is routed underneath the base and around an idler pulley contained within the other housing. Each of the straps exits its respective housing and is connected to one end of an exercise bar. A rewind spring, a one-way clutch, and a band brake are coupled to the supply/takeup reel to adjust the force required of the user to pull the straps therefrom when pulling the exercise bar and to rewind the straps when the user releases the bar.